El Cumpleaños de la Coronel
by yumalay07
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Mac y todos desean saber que es lo que ella quiere. Chegwidden mandará a Harm en una misión especial, para que nadie meta la pata en el regalo.
1. Chapter 1

Llego al despacho, como de costumbre, diez minutos tarde. Para esta vez tengo escusa. He pasado una mala noche, y eso se nota en mi cara. He estado pensando durante toda la noche que es lo que le puedo comprar a Mac por su cumpleaños. El año pasado, le regalé un juego de esqueletos de dinosaurios. A ella le encantó, y me lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa.

Pero, claro, también tengo que contar con todos los regalos que le vayan a hacer la gente de la oficina. Siempre nos ponemos todos de acuerdo para no meter la pata y comprar dos veces el mismo objeto.

Camino hasta mi despacho, desviando la mirada antes para ver a Mac. Cuál es mi sorpresa, cuando me encuentro con que tiene la puerta cerrada y las persianas bajadas. No hay que ser un genio para entender el mensaje tan claro que manda con ese gesto. No quiere visitas.

Suspirando, llego a mi oficina y dejo allí mis cosas. Después, vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta la cocina, para prepararme un café bien cargado. Necesito cafeína en vena si quiero rendir hoy.

Allí, me encuentro con Bud y Harriet, quienes hablan animadamente sobre los últimos movimientos del JAG. Al verme, los dos me saludan y al devolverles el saludo, continúan hablando. Después de un rato con el tema, Bud me mira y habla.

B: Comandante… ¿usted sabe lo que le pasa a la coronel?  
H: ¿Es que le pasa algo? –Respondo, intrigado-.  
B: Bueno… Harriet y yo hemos intentado sonsacarle que es lo que le gustaría por su cumpleaños y….  
Ha: … después de refunfuñar algo incomprensible nos ha echado de su despacho, excusándose porque tenía muchos informes y quería terminarlos.  
B: ¿Ha discutido con usted?  
H: No… -Digo, pensativo-. Y que yo sepa, no he hecho nada que pueda molestarla. –Me miran suplicantes y decido meterme de lleno en la boca del lobo-. Veré que puedo hacer…  
Ha: Gracias, comandante.  
B: Si, necesitamos alguna idea de lo que quiere por su cumpleaños.

Decidido, salgo de la cocina y emprendo el camino hasta mi despacho, a termina también con mis informes, si quiero que el viernes sea un día tranquilo y no tener mucho que hacer. De vuelta, vuelvo a mirar a la oficina de mi compañera, que sigue igual. Suspiro, y me encierro con mis carpetas.

….

Cuando veo que falta poco para la hora de la comida, cojo mi gorra y salgo de mi oficina. Por el camino me encuentro con Bud, y le pido que si el almirante me busca, le diga que salí durante media hora.

Me subo en el coche y conduzco hasta el restaurante favorito de Mac, Beltway. Encargo las dos hamburguesas de doble queso que siempre pide ella, junto con una botella de agua y las patatas gigantes. Para mí, pido una botella de agua y una ensalada normal, aunque la idea de comprarla ahí no me haga mucha ilusión.

Después, recorro otra vez el camino hasta el edificio del JAG y antes de aparcar, busco el coche de Mac. Está aparcado en su plaza, y continúa en la misma posición. Formo una sonrisa en mi cara y antes de salir, agarro las bolsas de la hamburguesería.

Espero al ascensor y cuando se abren las puertas, salen Bud y Harriet. Les pregunto si la coronel continúa en su despacho, y les doy las gracias cuando me confirman que sigue allí. Les prometo intentar averiguar algo y se marchan, con una sonrisa.

Las puertas vuelven a abrirse, esta vez conmigo dentro, dejándome ver que he llegado a la planta que quería. Salgo, y saludo al almirante, que también se marcha a comer. Cuando atravieso las puertas que dan a la sala, veo el despacho de Mac de la misma forma en la que estaba antes de marcharme. Sin dudarlo, y echándole coraje, camino hasta su puerta y llamo..


	2. Chapter 2

M: Adelante.  
H: Te traigo la comida, Mac. –Sonrío, mientras le enseño la bolsa-.  
M: ¿Has comprado en Beltway? –Me pregunta, sorprendida-.  
H: Si. Dos hamburguesas dobles de queso, agua y patatas grandes. Para mi agua y una ensalada.

Paso, cerrando la puerta, y me siento frente a ella. Las bolsas en la mesa y la veo quitar en informe, para acercarse las hamburguesas. Me sonríe en forma de agradecimiento y comienza a desenvolver una. Después, saca las patatas y el agua, y se pone a comer, mientras yo hago lo mismo con mi ensalada.

M: No te tenías que haber molestado, Harm. –Me sonríe, antes de morder su hamburguesa-.  
H: Tenía que comprar también mi comida, así que… no me ha importado ir a Beltway.  
M: Gracias. –De pronto, deja de masticar y sonríe, como el que ha entendido un problema matemático-. Ya sé porque es… Habéis visto que tenía todo cerrado, y pensasteis que estaba de mal humor.  
H: Bueno… Siempre lo haces cuando estás enfadada, o no quieres que te molesten.  
M: Hoy era la segunda. –Sonríe-. Harriet y Bud han venido esta mañana preguntándome si quería algo en especial para mi cumpleaños.  
H: ¿Y les has contestado que…?  
M: Que lo que quiero… -Suspira, tristemente- … es imposible.  
H: No hay nada imposible. –Le sonrío, para animarla-. A lo mejor es que todavía no es el momento para que lo que quieres, entre en tu vida. ¿No?  
M: Lo que quiero ya está en mi vida, Harm. Lo único que cambiaría de forma.  
H: No lo entiendo…  
M: Déjalo. No sabría como explicártelo…  
H: Puedes intentarlo.

Parece meditarlo un rato, mientras continúa con su segunda hamburguesa. Tengo que decir, que en mi vida no había visto a nadie que se comiese dos hamburguesas en tan poco tiempo. Cuando termina, coge la bolsita de las patatas y me la acerca, preguntándome si quiero. Cojo un par de ellas y Mac me sonríe. Tengo la sensación de que acabaré, un día de estos, comiendo un menú de los que ella come.

H: Entonces,… ¿Me lo explicas?  
M: Está bien. –Suspira-. Lo que más quiero para mi cumpleaños, sería saber que voy a poder tener una familia. Ya sabes, un marido, hijos, un perro y una casa con una valla blanca. –Sonríe-. Pero eso es imposible. Desde hace mucho tiempo no me interesa ningún hombre salvo… -Y se para, sonrojándose-.  
H: ¿Salvo? –Mi corazón se acelera al pensar en esa excepción. ¿Y si fuera a mí a quien espera?-.  
M: Nada… -Responde, bebiendo agua-.  
H: Mac, sabes que puedes decírmelo. Y el único motivo que encuentro, para que no quieras decirme quien es, es porque ese hombre soy yo. –Sentencio, y se atraganta con el agua. Cuando se ha recuperado, me mira seria-.  
M: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ese es el único motivo que puede haber? –Me pregunta, alzando una ceja-.  
H: Bueno, antes de que te atragantaras con el agua, no estaba muy seguro. –Sonrío, victorioso-. Pero tu reacción me lo acaba de confirmar.  
M: ¿Y por qué crees que me he atragantado por tu teoría? Me ha sorprendido que fueras tan sincero conmigo, nada más.  
H: Y, se supone que debo de tragarme eso. ¿No? –Se queda muda, y continúo-. Te vuelvo a repetir, Sarah, que no hay nada imposible.  
M: ¿Tú crees? –Me pregunta, emocionada-.  
H: Al cien por cien. –Le sonrío-. ¿Sabes? Una buena amiga de la academia siempre me decía que "nunca digas nunca". Y siempre he pensado que llevaba razón. Todo puede pasar en esta vida.


	3. Chapter 3

M: ¿Estás preparado para algo serio? –La pregunta me sorprende, y decido coger el toro por los cuernos-.  
H: Estoy listo, Mac. Si tú no lo estás, esperaré. –Sonrío-. Aunque, creo que esta conversación la deberíamos tener en otro lugar.  
M: Si, claro… -Dice, un poco decepcionada. Sin darle tiempo, cojo su mano y la acaricio-.  
H: Mac, no estoy echándome para atrás. No quiero continuar girando alrededor tuyo, sin intentar algo más.-Vuelvo a sonreír-. Te quiero, Sarah.

Me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me devuelve la sonrisa. Me levanto de mi silla, y doy la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, hasta acercarme a ella. Extendiendo mi mano y cuando ella la coge, tiro para levantarla. Después, la rodeo por la cintura y la beso suavemente. Ella responde de igual manera y al final nos terminamos separando para respirar.

M: Yo también te quiero, Harm. –Me acaricia la mejilla-. Y tienes razón, este no es el mejor lugar para continuar hablando.  
H: Bueno… realmente yo no venía a… ya sabes… a sincerarme contigo. –La sonrío-. Harriet y Bud me pidieron que te preguntase si quieres algo en especial para tu cumpleaños.  
M: Te acabo de decir que… -La interrumpo-.  
H: Algo que puedan comprarte, Mac. Sé que me has dicho que quieres una casa con una valla blanca, un perro, niños y un marido. –Le sonrío-. Eso puedo cumplírtelo yo.  
M: Usted siempre tan modesto, comandante.  
H: ¿Tanto se nota? –Sigo la broma-. Entonces, ¿te puedo invitar a cenar en mi apartamento, sobre las ocho y media?  
M: Me encantaría. –Sonríe-. Gracias por las hamburguesas, Harm. Si no hubieras venido habría comido un bocadillo de la maquina.  
H: ¡Qué harías sin mí, marine! –Veo su cara, bastante molesta, y decido huir-. Voy a continuar con el… tengo muchos informes así que… ¡Hasta luego, Mac!

Y salgo de allí, prácticamente corriendo. Temo que de ello dependa mi vida. Cuando salgo, veo a Bud y Harriet, con el almirante, saliendo del ascensor. Haciendo como que no les he visto, me escondo en mi despacho, esperando que ninguno de los tenientes me pregunte nada. Abro la primera carpeta que encuentro, y hago como que estoy leyendo.

De pronto, unos golpes en mi puerta me sorprenden y al levantar la vista, me levanto de golpe. El almirante está frente a mí, y yo me pongo firme.

Ch: Comandante, a mi despacho. ¡AHORA!  
H: Si, señor.


	4. Chapter 4

Sigo a mi superior hacia su despacho, intentando recordar que es lo que debí hacer mal. Que yo recuerde, no perdí ningún caso en los tribunales. Es más, los últimos dos que tuve los gané fácilmente, y eso que uno de ellos era contra la aún comandante Krenick. Tampoco he discutido con Mac. ¿Será eso lo que querrá preguntarme? Mientras continúo con mis pensamientos, llego a la oficina del almirante, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

H: Presentándose el comandante Rabb, como ordenó. –Digo, mientras me pongo firme-.  
Ch: Descanse, comandante. –Me responde, señalándome una de las sillas-. Quería preguntarle sobre la actitud que tiene la coronel hoy. ¿Han discutido y nadie se ha dado cuenta?  
H: No señor.  
Ch: ¿Entonces?  
H: Creo que tiene que ver con su cumpleaños, almirante. Los Roberts han estado esta mañana en su despacho preguntándole sobre los regalos.  
Ch: Entiendo… ¿Y qué sabe al respecto? –Me pregunta, después de un rato en silencio-.  
H: ¿Señor? –No sé lo que quiere que le diga-.  
Ch: Si, ¿le ha dicho si quiere alguna cosa en especial?  
H: No he conseguido sacarle nada, almirante. Cuando la he preguntado, lo ha ignorado por completo.

Está mal mentir, y más si es a tu jefe. Pero, ¿qué le digo? "Señor, lo que la coronel quiere por su cumpleaños es un marido, hijos, un perro y una casa con una valla blanca. ¿Sabe en qué tienda puedo comprar algo de eso?". Bueno, el animal si sé donde, en una tienda de mascotas. Pero, claro. Por nada del mundo pienso dejar que otro hombre ocupe el lugar de marido y padre de sus hijos.

Ch: Entonces, dedíquese a sonsacarle cualquier cosa. ¿Queda claro? –Me dice, rompiendo de golpe mis pensamientos-.  
H: A sus órdenes, almirante.  
Ch: Y, por lo que más quiera. No la haga enfadar. Puede retirarse.

Asiento, y salgo por la puerta, mucho más confundido de lo que entré. No solo los Roberts quieren saber qué es lo que quiera Mac, si no que ahora, también el almirante. ¡Es increíble! ¿No puede preguntárselo otro? Veo a Coates que me sonríe, mientras se acerca a mí. Cuando está a mi lado, me saluda, y me pregunta lo mismo que todos.

Co: Comandante, ¿sabe si la coronel Mackenzie desea algo en especial para su cumpleaños?  
H: Aún no lo sé, Jennifer. –Suspiro, mientras la devuelvo la sonrisa-. Pero intentaré enterarme.  
Co: Le estaría muy agradecida, señor. No quiero regalarle nada que ya tenga o no quiera.  
H: De nada.

Y camino, prácticamente volando, hacia el despacho de mi compañera. Claro está, antes he pasado por el mío, y he cogido una carpeta, fingiendo que voy a trabajar con ella. Noto los ojos de toda la oficina posados en mí, y eso me desespera. Llamo a su puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entro. Mac me mira confundida, y me siento en una silla.

H: ¿Crees que podría quedarme aquí el resto de la tarde?  
M: ¿Y eso?  
H: Creo que soy la salvación para la oficina.  
M: ¿Ya estás haciendo gala de…? -La interrumpo-.  
H: No, esta vez es enserio. Todos me preguntan si sé algo de lo que quieras por tu cumpleaños. Hasta el almirante me ha preguntado por ello.  
M: ¿De verdad? –Dice, sorprendida-.  
H: Para eso me había llamado a su despacho. Me ha ordenado sonsacarte algo, aunque me lleve toda la tarde. –Respondo, mirando mi informe-.  
M: No sé porque todo el mundo tiene tanto interés en regalarme algo. Ya me han hecho el mejor de todos, dejándome formar parte de sus vidas. –Sonríe, agachando la cabeza-.  
H: El mejor regalo es que tú estás en sus vidas, Mac. Por eso ellos quieren regalarte algo que puedan comprar. Ya sabes, ropa, perfumes,…  
M: Supongo que debería preparar una lista, con algunas cosas. ¿No?  
H: Ajá. –La sonrío-. Pero, no pongas lo del perro, por favor.  
M: ¿Por qué? –Me mira, y sé exactamente cuándo lo comprende, porque sus ojos comienzan a brillar y me sonríe-. ¿Tú…?  
H: Aunque podrías decirme más o menos como lo quieres. Ya sabes, grande o pequeño. Si quieres que sea de alguna raza en especial,…


	5. Chapter 5

M: ¿De verdad estamos hablando de lo que te dije antes? –Me responde, no muy convencida-.  
H: Si no recuerdo mal… era un marido, hijos, un perro y una casa con una valla blanca. Así que, de esa lista, lo más fácil es el perro. –Sonrío, como si fuera obvio-. Según tengo entendido, para tener hijos hay que esperar nueve meses, más el tiempo que se tarda en que una mujer se quede embarazada. Pero, para eso, la gran mayoría quiere casarse primero. Con lo cual, entre declaración, noviazgo, pedida de mano, preparativos de boda y la boda… ¿Un año? Y por último, la casa. No puede ser cualquiera. Tiene que ser una casa de la que te enamores, y sientas que la quieres para criar a tus hijos. Como poco… le echo dos meses. ¿No? –Vuelvo a sonreír, sabiendo que la estoy convenciendo-. En definitiva: nueve meses de embarazo; más… uno en lo que se tarde con la concepción; más lo que se tarde en pasar de novio a marido y llegar a la boda… como mínimo, un año; más la búsqueda de la casa, que he calculado de dos meses…  
M: Según tus cálculos, serían dos años. Eso, de una forma aproximada. –Me sonríe-.  
H: Exacto. Y como tu cumpleaños es el viernes, y estamos a martes… Lo único que me daría tiempo a darte para esa fecha sería el perro y…

Me paro. ¿Cómo le aseguras a la mujer que quieres, que la quieres, si ya se lo has dicho antes y parece no creerte? Claro, sin asustarla o que se sienta presionada. Y no hablo de una mujer cualquiera. Hablo de Mac. Mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi confidente,… es mi todo. Ella es la que me acompañó a buscar a mi padre, la que me encontró cuando caí al agua la noche antes de su boda,… Ahora, al pensarlo, me parece increíble que una mujer piense en su mejor amigo la noche antes de la celebración de su matrimonio, con otro hombre. ¿No es ese el día más feliz de su vida? ¿Será que no quería al canguro? Y si no le quería, ¿por qué aceptó casarse con él?

M: ¿Y…? –Me interrumpe-.  
H: Bueno… -Me paso la mano por la nuca-. Ya sabes… podría pedirte… salir. –Digo, al final-.  
M: ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Harm? –Sonríe-. ¿O me estás pidiendo que demos un paso más?  
H: Pensándolo bien… -Suelto, y veo como la decepción sube por su cara hasta sus ojos-. Sería lo segundo, porque ya hemos tenido citas entre nosotros, aunque no las habíamos llamado así. Además, antes de que el almirante me llamase, recuerdo que te había invitado a cenar a mi casa. Y eso, yo lo considero una cita. –Sonrío ampliamente. Si, por eso soy un brillante abogado. Nunca antes había semejante discurso-. Te quiero, pero no quiero ir muy deprisa.  
M: Eso ya me lo has dicho. –Me sonríe, con una dulzura que me cala el alma-.  
H: Pero ahora que lo sabes, no me canso de decírtelo.  
M: Debo decir que ese lado romántico tuyo me sorprende, flyboy. –Vuelve sonreír-. Y, si yo recuerdo bien, habíamos quedado a las ocho y media, en tu apartamento. No te preocupes, que llegaré puntual.  
H: Siempre lo haces.

Mac mira hacia fuera y al girarme, veo pasar a nuestro jefe hacia la puerta de entrada, no sin antes sonreírnos. Hay veces que ese hombre me da miedo. Ocasiones como esta. Casi me come antes y ahora, sonríe. Verdaderamente necesito un manual de instrucciones para entender reacciones como esta. Tragando saliva, vuelvo mi vista hacia Mac y la sonrío.

H: ¿Me haces ahora la lista, o vuelvo un poco más tarde?  
M: Eh… la hago ahora y dentro de un rato te le llevo. ¿De acuerdo?  
H: Si… claro… no hay problema. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo has subido las persianas?  
M: Cuando Chegwidden te medio ordenó, medio gritó, que fueras a su despacho.  
H: Ah… -Le digo, confundido-. No me había fijado, cuando he entrado…  
M: Será la costumbre. –Me sonríe-. ¡Hasta luego, comandante!  
H: Si, hasta luego.

Salgo de allí, y vuelvo a sentir las miradas de todo el equipo sobre mí. ¿Será que Mac les ha dicho algo de mi declaración? No, no creo. Desecho rápidamente esa idea, y al entrar en mi despacho soy yo el que ahora baja las persianas y cierra la puerta. Si no, no creo que pueda trabajar, y aún me queda resolver que hago de cena para Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

20:27 Horas  
Apartamento de Harm  
Al norte de Union Station, Washington DC

Aquí estoy, en mi apartamento, más nervioso que un adolescente en su primera cita. Ya tengo la cena preparada, la mesa lista y todo envuelto en un ambiente romántico. Velas, música suave,… No se me ocurre nada más que hacer, que estar esperando a que Mac llegue, dentro de tres minutos. Sé el tiempo que falta porque no hago otra cosa que mirar mi reloj. Dos minutos… un minuto… y… ¡Ya está aquí! Suena el timbre y sonrío. Ella siempre tan puntual, tal y como me había prometido.

Manteniendo mi sonrisa, e intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, me acerco a la puerta y abro. Allí está ella, con un vaquero azul oscuro y una blusa amarilla. Está sencillamente espectacular. Con una gran sonrisa, me saca de mi embobamiento.

M: ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?  
H: Eh… sí, claro. –Sonrío-. Pasa.  
M: Gracias. –Me aparto a un lado y cuando entra, se para en mitad del salón, observando todo-. Vaya… Está todo precioso… No me merezco tantas molestias, Harm…  
H: No digas bobadas, Mac. –Camino hasta ella y le acaricio la mejilla-. Te mereces todo esto, y mucho más.  
M: Te quiero. –Se pone de puntillas, y me besa-. Gracias… Por todo.  
H: No ha sido nada, Sarah. –La sonrío, y señalo la mesa-. ¿Cenamos?  
M: Por supuesto. –Se coloca las manos en el estomago, haciendo un puchero-. Tengo hambre.

Ambos nos reímos y avanzamos juntos hasta le mesa. Cuando llegamos, retiro una de las sillas para que Mac se siente. Me lo agradece con una sonrisa, y después camino hasta la otra silla, quedándome frente a ella. Cenamos totalmente en silencio. Ella no dice nada, y yo tampoco sé que puedo decirle. Al terminar, me levanto para recoger la mesa, y Mac hace lo mismo.

M: Deja que te ayude.  
H: No hace falta, Mac. –La sonrío-. Puedo yo solo.  
M: Lo sé. Pero creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Suspiro, y ella sonríe-. Gracias.

Entre las idas y venidas de la mesa a la cocina, pienso en todo lo que podría decirle a Mac. También pienso en lo que podríamos hacer. Sonrío ante el pensamiento, provocando que ella me mire curiosa. Hago un gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia, y deja el trapo en la encimera. Sé que va a intentar sonsacarme mis pensamientos.

M: ¿Qué era tan gracioso, Harm?  
H: Nada. –La sonrío-. Solo pensaba…  
M: ¿Y puedo saber en qué pensabas?


	7. Chapter 7

H: En… -Qué calor hace ahora, ¿no?-. No es nada malo, Mac.  
M: Dímelo… por favor… -Me sonríe. Levanta la mano y la deja sobre su corazón-. Sea lo que sea prometo no reírme.  
H: Esta bien… -Al final cedo, otra vez-. Estaba pensando en lo que podría pasar cuando terminemos de recoger la mesa… Ya sabes… -Me paso la mano por la nuca, y observo el suelo, el cual me parece muy interesante-.  
M: Estabas pensando en si nos acostaríamos, ¿no? –La miro medio sorprendido, medio espantado. ¡Lo dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo!-. No tiene porque pasar hoy, Harm. Si tú no quieres…  
H: Ese es el problema. –Digo, serio-. Yo sí que quiero que pase, pero no estoy seguro de que tú…

Mac se acerca a mí sonriendo, y me besa. Cuando nos separamos, me coge de la mano y tira de mí hasta la habitación.

13:50 Horas, Miércoles  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Hoy, como ayer, siento las miradas de toda la oficina sobre mí. Aunque yo diría que son más insistentes. A parte, Harriet lleva toda la mañana paseándose del despacho de Mac al mío. Según ella, algo ha tenido que pasarnos para que tengamos esas sonrisas, y las oscuras ojeras en nuestra cara. Cada vez que me lo pregunta, le digo que no ha ocurrido nada, pero no logro convencerla. Creo que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Claro que, hace bien en no creérselo. Si que pasó algo. Algo increíble. Por fin, después de tantos años, Mac y yo hemos conseguido estar en la misma longitud de onda. Lo que hicimos ayer, durante casi toda la noche, fue mucho mejor a como yo me lo había imaginado. Ninguna mujer con la que había estado antes me había dejado a la vez tan satisfecho, como insatisfecho.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos. Doy el permiso para que Coates, que es ella la que ha llamado, entre. Me comunica que el almirante quiere verme, y me temo lo peor. No bastaba con Harriet, si no que ahora también me va a interrogar mi jefe. Por si acaso, llevo la lista que tan generosamente me ha preparado Mac. Al final, hemos acordado que el perro si esté incluido. Ella cree que con la casa, los gastos de la boda y los futuros gastos de los niños, tendré bastante. De todas formas, ya tengo en mente lo que voy a regalarle.

H: ¿Quería verme, almirante?  
Ch: Así es. –Me sonríe, indicándome con la mano una de las sillas libres-. Siéntese. ¿Ha podido averiguar algo?  
H: Si señor. –Le doy la lista, mientras sonrío orgulloso de mi hazaña-. La coronel me ha hecho una lista con lo que le podría… mos regalar por su cumpleaños.  
Ch: Una colonia, un maletín,… -Continúa leyendo, hasta la última opción. Entonces, levanta la cabeza hacia mi sorprendido, y me pregunta-. ¿Un perro? –Asiento-.  
H: El perro que tenía la coronel se lo dio a Chloe. Ahora vive con ella en el rancho de sus abuelos.  
Ch: Entiendo… Bueno, diga a los demás que yo le regalaré el maletín. –Sonríe-. Puede retirarse, comandante.  
H: A sus órdenes, almirante.

Me devuelve la lista, después de haber tachado el maletín. Mac no ha especificado mucho lo que quiere. Más bien lo ha simplificado. Miro el papel y vuelvo a leerlo. Colonias, el maletín, joyas, libros, artículos para el baño y el perro. Lo más importante me lo he pedido yo, así que no habrá problema. Además de que tampoco somos tantos los que le vamos a regalar algo. Solo el almirante, Coates, los Roberts, Sturgis, Varesse, Galíndez y yo. No sabemos si podremos localizar a Webb. Después de Paraguay… no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él.

M: ¿Qué quería el almirante? –Me pregunta Mac, desde la puerta de su despacho-.  
H: Saber si ya te había sacado algo. –Sonrío-. Ha escogido un regalo de la lista.  
M: ¿Cuál?  
H: ¡Mac! –Le digo, fingiendo horrorizarme-. Es una sorpresa. Si te lo digo, no tendrá gracia.  
M: Fingiré sorprenderme. –Sentencia-.  
H: No es lo mismo.  
M: Por favor… -Niego con la cabeza, y justo en ese momento aparecer Harriet, sonriéndonos-.  
Ha: Comandante… puedo hablar con usted.  
H: Claro… -Me giro a Mac-. ¿Me esperas y vamos a comer los dos?  
M: Perfecto. –Sonríe, y se da la vuelta-.  
Ha: ¿Ha conseguido sacarle algo a la coronel?  
H: Tengo una lista con lo que quiere. –Respondo, cuando estamos en mi despacho-. Lo que está tachado está pedido. –Le doy la lista-.  
Ha: Ajá… -Dice, leyendo el papel-. ¿Quién le va a regalar el maletín?  
H: El almirante.  
Ha: Ajá… -Continúa, y después busca un bolígrafo-. Nosotros le regalaremos el perro. –Sonríe, entregándome la lista-. ¿Alguna raza en especial?  
H: Bueno… No ha especificado… pero me supongo que será uno de raza grande. Golden, Labrador, Pastor Alemán,…  
Ha: ¿Y un Bóxer? La perra de nuestra vecina ha tenido cachorros. Son Bóxers puros y con Pedigrí. Nos ha dicho que nos lo dejaría a mitad de precio, si nos interesábamos…. ¿Hembra o macho?  
H: Creo que un macho…  
Ha: Está bien. –Sonríe-. Se lo diré a Bud.

A los cinco minutos de que Harriet se haya ido, aparece Mac por la puerta. Me sonríe y ambos nos vamos a comer. A la vuelta, más de lo mismo. Jennifer Coates me esperaba en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa. Después de que la enseñase la lista, se pidió comprar los artículos para el baño. Según ella, una de sus amigas trabajaba en una tienda especializada, y podría prepararle una cesta variada.

Ahora, solo quedaban el sargento Galíndez, Sturgis y Varesse. Estoy seguro que Stur se encargaría de alguna colonia, Varesse de alguna joya y el sargento, le compraría un libro.

A última hora ya estaba todo lo de la lista tachado. Solo quedaba que me ocupase de mi regalo. Nadie, ni si quiera Mac, sospechaban de cual podría ser. Aunque tendría que ir a preguntarle al almirante si me daría un permiso para mañana, por la mañana. La tienda a estas horas está cerrada.


	8. Chapter 8

M: ¿Listo para marcharte a casa, piloto? –Me pregunta, apoyada en la puerta-.  
H: Un segundo… -Termino de meter las cosas en el maletín y la sonrío-. Ahora sí. ¿Nos vamos? –Asiente-.  
M: ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la lista?  
H: Ya está todo resuelto. –Sonreí-. Solo queda mi regalo.  
M: No hace falta que me regales nada, Harm. Con el paso que hemos dado es más que suficiente.  
H: Mac. –Digo, parándome al lado de su coche-. Déjame comprártelo. Realmente lo vamos a necesitar, así que… -Sonrío-. No tienes opción. –Mac suspiró-.  
M: Está bien, haz lo que quieras. ¿En tu casa o en la mía? –Sonrió-.  
H: En la tuya. –Le devolví la sonrisa-.  
M: Entonces, te esperaré en el portal.

Así llegamos al día siguiente. Durante toda la mañana estuve recorriendo tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para Mac. Vi multitud de ellos, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerme. Menos mal que ayer le cogí prestado un anillo a Mac, o ahora estaría en peor situación. Como segunda y última opción, no tuve más remedio que llamar a Harriet. Lo único que le dije fue que la esperaba en el centro comercial y que era urgente.

Después de esperar media hora, Harriet apareció con una preocupación que, para mi gusto, era un poco exagerada. Cuando se puso a mi lado, cogió un poco de aire y me miró seriamente.

Ha: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, comandante?  
H: Para el favor que te voy a pedir, es Harm. –Sonreí-. Necesito tu ayuda para elegir una cosa.  
Ha: ¿Qué cosa, se… Harm?  
H: Un anillo de compromiso. –Sentencié. Al escucharlo, Harriet palideció-.  
Ha: ¿Se… Te… Te vas a.. Casar? –Preguntó, sin pestañear-.  
H: Si y… bueno… no me decido por el anillo. –Sonreí-. Es la primera vez que compro un anillo de estos así que… ¿Me ayudarás?  
Ha: Claro… -Cuando se recompuso, me miró seria-. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
H: Adelante.  
Ha: ¿La coronel sabe que… bueno, que te vas a casar?  
H: Oh… ella no lo sabe. –Sonreí-. Es un secreto.  
Ha: ¡Y menudo secreto! –Susurró, aunque no sé si lo entendí bien-.  
H: ¿Decías algo?  
Ha: Eh… si. ¿Vamos a la joyería?

Después de estar mirando durante una hora cajas y cajas de exposición con anillos de compromisos, nos decidimos por uno de oro blanco de 18 quilates con siete circonitas brillantes. Harriet se quedó prácticamente enamorada del anillo, y me dijo que seguro que le encantaría a la futura prometida, fuese quien fuese. Como regalo por ayudarme a elegirlo, la invité a comer en un restaurante del mismo centro y cuando terminamos, nos fuimos de vuelta al JAG.

…

Hace cinco minutos vi a Harriet ir al despacho de Mac, con un par de informes. No sé qué es lo que le habrá dicho, porque de pronto me mira con cara de muy pocos amigos, y se levanta. La veo disculparse de Harriet y la teniente me mira, articulando un "lo siento" con los labios. Después, Mac entra como alma que lleva el demonio en mi despacho y baja todas las persianas.

Pido mentalmente a cualquiera que esté a menos de 100 metros que interrumpa este momento, diciendo que el almirante me llama o algo peor, pero no ocurre y ahora tengo una marine bastante, o demasiado enfadada delante de mi escritorio, con los brazos en jarras y observándome. Coge aire, lo suelta… repite otra vez lo mismo… y después habla.

M: ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Dice, decepcionada-.  
H: ¿El qué? –Pregunto, haciéndome el tonto-.  
M: ¿Cómo que el qué? ¿Crees que soy idiota? –Me pregunta, y antes de continuar coge aire. Veo como le brillan sospechosamente los ojos y me levanto-.  
H: ¿El qué, Sarah? –Susurro, mientras la abrazo por la espalda-.  
M: El anillo de compromiso para tu novia, Harm. Pensaba que estábamos avanzando. Te creí cuando me dijiste que me querías y… -Se para, dejando que las lágrimas caigan-.  
H: Y aún te quiero, Mac. –Sonrío, al entender lo que Harriet ha debido de decirle-. Harriet te ha dicho que me ayudó con el anillo, y tú has sacado conclusiones precipitadas, ¿no? –Ella asiente-. Sarah… -La doy la vuelta, obligándola a que me mire a los ojos-. No hay ninguna otra mujer, Mac.  
M: ¿De verdad?  
H: Si. –Me acerco hasta el cajón de mi escritorio y saco la cajita-. Quería hacerlo esta noche, delante de todos pero… las cosas, cuando estamos los dos involucrados, nunca salen como planeamos, así que… -Me pongo de rodillas y abro la caja-. Has compartido conmigo momentos muy importantes en mi vida. Me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Fuiste conmigo a Rusia para buscar a mi padre. Estuviste a mi lado cuando descubrí que el sobrevivió a su accidente. Me apoyaste cuando decidí volver al servicio activo… Has estado conmigo en las duras y en las maduras. Hemos discutido, nos hemos reconciliado… pero siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro. –Me aclaro la garganta, y continúo. Mac lleva llorando desde que me he arrodillado delante de ella. Por eso, Sarah Mackenzie, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, y permitirme pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado?


	9. Chapter 9

Mac continúa mirándome fijamente, con las lágrimas cayéndole a montones, sin hacer ningún movimiento y sin decirme nada. Estoy pensando si ha sido buena idea pedirle la mano ahora, o si habría sido mejor mentir y decir que ese anillo no era para mí, aunque… bueno, exactamente no se que le ha dicho Harriet, con lo cual… Suspirando, hago el amago de levantarme pero Mac reacciona, poniéndose de rodillas delante de mí.

M: ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo, Harm? –Leo en sus ojos todo lo que piensa, y continúo-.  
H: Cariño, no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado. Todos cometemos errores, de ellos aprendemos y nos hacen las personas que somos ahora. Quiero ser tu marido y el padre de tus hijos. Quiero envejecer contigo, Mac. Te quiero. –Sin contestar, se abraza a mí y comienza a reírse-. ¿Debo de tomar esto como un sí?  
M: ¡Claro que si, marinero! –Dice, rompiendo el abrazo y besándome-. Si quiero, Harm. ¡Si quiero! –Después de un par de besos, los dos nos levantamos y arreglamos nuestros uniformes. Cuando acabamos, le sujeto la mano y coloco el anillo donde corresponde-. Voy… voy al baño… quiero lavarme un poco la cara. –Sonríe-. Creo que estoy soñando.  
H: No, no lo estás. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa-. Te espero en el despacho del almirante para decírselo.

Mac asiente y sale. Al hacerlo, observo como Harriet le escruta los dedos de mi prometida, y se queda blanca al encontrar el anillo. Desde la oficina de Coates, puedo escuchar a la teniente Sims gritar varios "¡Oh, Dios mío!", típicos suyos. Cuando entro y me siento frente al almirante, este le pregunta a Jennifer por el alboroto y ella se encoge de hombros.

Ch: Cada día entiendo menos a mi personal. –Suspira-. ¿Quería algo, comandante?  
H: Si, verá… Yo… le he pedido matrimonio a la coronel Mackenzie, señor. –Me mira intentado descubrir se no se trata de una broma, y cuando lo logra, se le forma una gran sonrisa-.  
Ch: ¿Y ella que le ha dicho?  
H: Me ha respondido que sí. –Respondo, con una enorme sonrisa-.  
Ch: ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Y la afortunada?  
H: Ha ido al servicio.  
Ch: Bueno, pues mientras esperamos… -Revuelve en su cajón y después saca dos sobres, entregándome a mí uno-. Rellene el formulario y cuando acabe, me lo da. El SECNA lleva esperando esta noticia desde hace años.

¿Desde hace años? Ahora soy yo el que se queda desencajado. Evidentemente divertido, el almirante me señala la mesa del café y camino hasta allí. Al menos, me alegra poder ver la cara de Mac cuando veo el papel.

Justo después de pensarlo, aparece en escena, con una sonrisa. Nuestro superior la señala una de las sillas frente a él y le tiende la mano. Mac se la acepta sin pensárselo, justo con la mano del anillo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el almirante la gira y lo observa.

Ch: Tiene buen gusto, comandante.  
H: La verdad es que la teniente Sims me ayudó en la elección. –Dirijo mis ojos hacia Mac, quien me mira estupefacta-.  
Ch: No le he dado la enhorabuena, coronel. –Sonríe-. Ya me ha contado el comandante Rabb las buenas nuevas.  
M: Gra… Gracias. –Responde, mirando de uno a otro-.  
H: Ya está rellenado, almirante. –Le entrego la carpeta y sonríe-.  
Ch: Bien… Coronel, este es todo suyo. –Le entrega uno parecido, y ella lo mira atónita-. Como ya le he dicho a Rabb, el SECNA llevaba esperando esta noticia durante años.  
M: ¿QUÉ? –Pregunta. Si fuera un muñeco de los Looney Tunes, tendría los ojos fuera de sus órbitas-.  
Ch: Lo que ha oído. –Pulsa el interfono-. Coates, entre con la libreta roja, por favor. –Al momento, la suboficial está en el despacho, y le entrega al almirante el pequeño cuaderno-.  
J: ¿Puedo preguntarle qué pasa, señor?  
Ch: Quiero sabe quien ganó la apuesta, nada más. –Sonríe, y Coates nos mira a nosotros, y luego a las manos de Mac, donde ve el anillo-. El comandante y la coronel se han decidido a dar el paso.  
J: ¿Se casan? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Felicidades!  
H: Gracias, Jennifer.  
Ch: Bueno… parece que fue la teniente Sims la que acertó. –Mira a Coates-. Dígale que venga, Coates.  
J: ¡A sus órdenes, almirante!

¿Ella ha ganado qué? ¿Hicieron una apuesta? ¡Increíble! Entonces, todo el mundo sabía lo que ambos sentíamos desde hace… ¡a saber! Me giro hacia Mac y creo que debo de tener su misma cara.

Cuando Harriet entra, lleva una sonrisa enorme y todos notamos que apenas puede contener la alegría que siente. El almirante le da una sonrisa y le indica la tercera y última silla que queda libre.

Ch: Teniente… parece ser que usted tenía razón. Apostó por el mes en el que la coronel Mackenzie cumplía años, y así ha sido. Felicidades. Cuando salga, pídale a Coates la recaudación de la apuesta. Es toda suya. –Cuando se iba a marchar, el almirante la vuelve a llamar-. Y, por cierto, no comente nada con nadie. Me supongo que los novios querrán dar la noticia ellos. ¿No es así?


	10. Chapter 10

M: Preferiríamos hacerlo nosotros, almirante. –Respondió Mac, después de un rato en silencio-.  
Ha: Como usted ordene, señor. –Se cierra la puerta y volvemos a estar los tres encerrados-.  
Ch: Bien. Entonces, vamos todos fueran y dan la noticia. Cuanto antes mejor. –Nos sonríe-.

Con nuestro jefe delante, Mac y yo avanzamos hacia la sala donde están todos y al verle, se cuadran. Hace un par de gestos con las manos y todos los presentes se reúnen delante de nosotros. Fijo mi vista en una de las paredes, e intento alejarme de este lugar lo más posible. No es que tenga miedo al compromiso. Digo, no con Mac. Llevo esperando que aceptara casarse conmigo desde… ni me acuerdo. Pero… tendremos que soportar los chistes, las burlas y los chismorreos de toda la oficina. Aunque, sin dudarlo, el que más miedo me da es Sturgis. Podría jurar por mis galones de teniente comandante que estará como mínimo, bromeando sobre el asunto durante una semana.

Ch: … les doy la palabra al comandante y a la coronel, los cuales tienen que darnos una noticia, que sin duda alguna, la estábamos esperando como agua en mayo. –Las palabras del almirante me devuelven a la realidad, haciendo que mire a Mac. Ella, al igual que yo, no tiene ni idea de cómo comenzar-.  
M: Bueno… el comandante y yo…. –Traga saliva y sonríe-. El comandante Rabb tiene algo que decirles.  
H: Esto… -Comienzo, mientras miro a Mac, jurándola con la mirada que pienso vengarme de esto. Suspirando, vuelvo a mirar a todos los presentes, y sonrío-. La coronel y yo… nosotros… uhm… vamos a casarnos.

Vale, esto no puede ir bien. Todos están completamente en silencio. No dejan de mirarnos de uno a otro y después, al almirante, creo yo que esperando la confirmación. Con una gran sonrisa, nuestro superior dice dos palabras, y todos explotan en aplausos.

Ch: Hablan enserio.

Después de escuchar las felicitaciones de toda la oficina, las cuales eran del tipo "ya era hora" ó "se nota que están muy enamorados", además de los "enhorabuenas" y "felicidades", tuvimos que soportar las bromas de Sturgis.

A la hora de salir, nos dirigimos todos a la casa de los Roberts, donde se celebra la fiesta de cumpleaños para Mac. Ella y yo decidimos compartir coche, con lo cual tuve que ir a buscarla a su apartamento, y después de besarme y prometerle que aún tenía otro regalo guardado para ella, fuimos derechos a la celebración.

Ella recibió los regalos con una alegría sincera, y abrazó uno por uno a todos los presentes, incluyendo al almirante. Por último, estaba el regalo de Harriet y Bud. Mac no se imaginaba lo que podría ser aquella caja con un par de agujeros, solo sabía que no podía balancearla mucho. Cuando la abrió, se le formó una enorme sonrisa al contemplar al precioso cachorro de bóxer, color canela y con una mancha blanca en el pecho.

M: ¡Oh! –Dijo, mientras lo cogía-. Es precioso. –Dirigió su mirada hacia los Roberts y sonrió-. Muchas gracias.  
Ha: Sabíamos que Jingo está con Chloe en el rancho, así que pensamos que sería una buena idea regalarle un perrito. –Sonríe-.  
B: Por los viajes no se preocupe. Harriet, los niños y yo estaremos encantados de cuidarle mientras está fuera.  
M: De verdad, muchas gracias a todos. Es… increíble. –Sonríe-. Realmente los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida los he pasado con todos vosotros.  
Co: No alegra oírlo, coronel.  
M: Jen…  
Co: Perdón, Mac…. Es la costumbre. –Mac asiente, entendiéndolo-. Creo que me tengo que marchar. Tengo que hacer un par de recados mañana y… me tengo que levantar pronto.

Todos comenzaron a disculparse y a abandonar la casa, hasta que quedamos solo los Roberts y nosotros. Harriet acostó a AJ, y Bud estuvo acompañándonos hasta que su mujer volvió.

Ha: Me alegro por vosotros. –Dijo, antes de sentarse-. Y por mí. –Sonríe a su marido-. ¡Gané la apuesta!  
M: Aún no lo he entendido. ¿Cómo que había una apuesta?  
B: Bueno, el almirante dijo una vez que apostaría a que us… vosotros dos acabaríais casándoos, así que se nos ocurrió hacerla de verdad.  
H: Y Harriet apostó por el día de su cumpleaños.  
Ha: Aposté por el mes entero, Harm. Pero tenía una corazonada con que sería hoy.  
M: ¿Por qué? –Harriet se encoge de hombros-. Bueno… -Me mira-. Nosotros deberíamos de marcharnos. Aún tienes que llamar a tu madre, Harm.  
H: Está bien.

Suspiro. Creo que a mi madre le dará un infarto cuando se entere. Y eso sin contar lo que dirá mi abuela. Aunque… tengo más miedo a mi madre. Sonrío ante mi pensamiento mientras recojo todos los regalos de Mac y los llevo al coche.


	11. Chapter 11

Acabamos de meter todo en el coche y nos despedimos. Mac suspira pesadamente, provocando que la mire con una gran sonrisa. Ella hace lo mismo y cierra los ojos. No sabe lo hermosa que se ve de esa forma.

M: ¿Me dirás cual es mi regalo? –Me pregunta, abriendo un ojo-.  
H: ¿No puedes esperar a llegar a mi apartamento?  
M: ¿Y por qué tendría que esperar si puedes decírmelo.  
H: ¿Y entonces no dejaría de ser una sorpresa?  
M: ¿Vamos a continuar contestando con preguntas? –Responde, mirándome con los dos ojos bien abiertos-. Está bien. Esperaré.  
H: Gracias. –Le sonrío-.

…

Cuando llegamos, Mac sale prácticamente corriendo hacia el edificio, mientras yo cierro el coche y recojo los regalos. Subo cargado y la encuentro esperándome con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se acerca hasta mí y me besa, antes de coger al perro. La veo disfrutar con el animal y no puedo evitar sonreír. Con ese ánimo entramos y deja al bóxer en el suelo, el cual comienza correr por todos los sitios, olisqueando cada cosa que le llama la atención.

M: Me encanta.  
H: Si… -Suspiro-. Los perros son muy graciosos cuando son pequeños.  
M: ¡Oh! No me refería al perro. –Sonríe-. Me refería a nosotros. –Levanto una ceja y ella se ríe-. Si… ¿Sabes? Siempre te vi como el último hombre en mi vida.  
H: ¿En serio? –Estoy sorprendido, y alagado. Si, la verdad es que yo tenía la esperanza de ser el último hombre en su vida-.  
M: Ajá. –Se gira para mirarme y continúa-. ¿Y mi regalo, marinero? Ya estamos en tu apartamento.  
H: Siéntate, te lo traigo ahora mismo.

No penséis mal. No se trata de eso. Ayer recordé algo que ella me dijo, y pensé en hacer unas compras de última hora. Claro está, tuve que llamar a Clayton Webb para que me dijera la talla de zapatos que Mac usa. Al principio dudó un poco en decírmelo, pero conseguí sonsacárselo. Con la información, fui a una tienda y le compré unos que en mi opinión, le van a gustar.

H: Toma. –Respondo, entrando en el salón con una caja-. En realidad son dos.  
M: ¿Dos? –Me quita el paquete igual que lo haría un niño pequeño en navidad y comienza a abrirlo. Cuando lo ha desenvuelto y quitado la tapa, me mira y sonríe. Después, saca las dos zapatillas y su sonrisa se agranda-.  
H: ¿Te gustan? –Mac asiente, al borde del llanto. Sé que es de alegría, pero aún así…-  
M: ¿Y este? –Pregunta, sacando el otro paquete. Es más pequeño, con lo cual entraba en la caja de zapatos. Lo abre, y ahora si deja salir las lágrimas-. Es… Es… Es preciosa.  
H: He quedado con la de la inmobiliaria mañana antes de comer. –Sonrío-. Nos la enseñará entera. Tiene piscina, cuatro habitaciones, un despacho, cocina,… ¡Ah! Y un jardín para el perro.  
M: No sé qué decir… -Me mira, antes de tirarse sobre mí y besarme apasionadamente-.  
H: ¿Eso es que te gusta?  
M: ¡Me encanta! –Vuelve a besarme, y cuando se separa, juguetea con mi camisa-. Solo queda una cosa.  
H: Los niños. –Sonrío-. Bueno… eso nos llevará más tiempo.  
M: ¿Si comenzamos a buscarlos ahora? –Susurra, y yo solo puedo tragar saliva-. Así seguro que tardaremos menos.  
H: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, marine.  
M: Entonces… Vamos.

Los dos nos levantamos, dejando al perro tumbado en el salón. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto podría pasarme… No le creería.

(Al día siguiente…)

M: ¡Harm! ¿Llamas a tu madre o quieres que cojamos un avión y se lo dices en persona?  
H: No es mala idea. Así, si intenta hacerme algo, podrás defenderme. –Se acerca a mí con el móvil en la mano, y lo estira hacia mí-. ¿Ahora?  
M: Ahora. –Sentencia, con su tono de marine. ¿Quién puede decirle que no cuando se pone así-. Para asegurarme, pon el altavoz.  
H: Mac…  
M: No acepto un no por respuesta.  
H: Está bien… -Marco el número y pongo el altavoz. Mac me mira satisfecha y ambos esperamos a que la persona al otro lado responda-.  
_F: ¿Diga?_  
H: Frank, soy Harm.  
_F: ¿Harm? ¿Qué tal te va todo?_  
H: Bien. ¿Está mi madre por ahí?  
_F: Si. Te la paso._ –Se escucha como la llama y después, ella contesta-.  
_T: ¡¡Hijo!! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?_  
H: La verdad es que si. –Mac me golpea y me quejo-. Auch… Mac.  
_T: ¿Mac? ¿Está contigo en tu apartamento?_  
M: Buenos días, señora Burnett. Encantada de escucharla.  
_T: Lo mismo digo, Mac. Y llámame Thris, lo de señora me hace sentir más vieja._ –Las dos mujeres se ríen y solo puedo contemplar, alucinado, la escena-. _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿No estarás en el hospital, verdad?_  
H: Tengo algo que decirte, mamá. –Sonrío, igual que Mac-. Voy a casarme.

De pronto, se instala un silencio en el otro lado de la línea, y me preocupo. ¿Será que mi madre se ha desmayado? Esperamos durante unos minutos, y entonces ocurre lo inevitable.

_T: ¿Y, quién es la afortunada?_  
H: Es Mac.

Ahora sí. Escucho a mi madre llamar a gritos a Frank, el cual debe de entrar corriendo donde esté mi madre, y se acerca a ella. Le oímos preguntarle a mi madre que es lo que pasa, mientras ella parece que está llorando. Después de un rato, el teléfono cambia de manos y es Frank el que nos responde.

_F: ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre, hijo? Está llorando de alegría y repitiendo una y otra vez que por fin._  
H: Lo que pasa, es que le he pedido a Mac que se case conmigo.  
M: Y yo he respondido que sí.  
_F: ¿De verdad? ¡Enhorabuena a los dos! Y encantado de conocerte, Mac. Espero que vengáis pronto a hacernos una visita._  
H: En cuanto podamos iremos, Frank. –Le aseguro-. ¿Qué tal está mamá?  
_F: Tú madre está encantada. Creo que en cuanto se le pase el shock, te pedirá a gritos que nos visitéis. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a la abuela Sarah?_  
H: Aún no. Creo que iremos a decírselo en persona.  
_F: Si, será lo mejor. Conozco a Sarah y sé que de la alegría podría caerse. Felicidades._ –Hace una pausa, y termina-. _Espera, que tu madre quiere comenzar con su charla. ¡Buena suerte, Harm!_  
H: Gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

T: _¡¡Harmon!! ¿Tú te crees que esta es forma de darme esta noticia? ¿Cuándo vais a venir a vernos? Tú también, Mac_. –Se dirige a ella dulcemente-. _Cariño, tienes que contarme que es lo que has hecho para que el cabezota de mi hijo se decida. ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Se dio un golpe?_  
M: Nada de eso. –Responde, sonriente-. Le conté lo que quería y él entendió la indirecta.  
T: _¿De verdad?_ –Le pregunta, sorprendida-. _No me cuentes más. En cuanto podáis venís a La Joya y continuamos hablando. Frank y yo tenemos que irnos. Hemos quedado con la señora Gallen y su marido para comer. ¡Cuidaos!_  
H: Adiós, mamá.

Cuando cuelga, miro a Mac sonriente. Me levanto del sofá y cojo las llaves del coche. Viendo que ella continúa en el mismo sitio, la llamo y es entonces cuando arranca. Ambos bajamos las escaleras hasta el aparcamiento y nos montamos en el coche.

Según nos acercamos a la casa, veo el coche gris con el logotipo de la inmobiliaria y aparco justo detrás. Mac se queda maravillada observando la fachada y el pequeño jardín delantero. Salgo y camino hasta su lado, abriéndole la puerta. Ella sale del coche, sin apartar la vista de la casa.

N: Buenos días. –Nos saluda Nancy, la chica de la inmobiliaria-.  
H: Buenos días. –Sonrío-. Mac, te presento a Nancy. Ella nos va a enseñar la casa.  
N: Encantada. –Responde, tendiéndole la mano-.  
M: Lo mismo digo.  
N: Bueno… empecemos por el exterior. –Cruzamos la puerta y comienza su explicación, más hacia Mac que a mí, porque yo ya vi la casa-. El jardín delantero no es muy grande, pero en el lado izquierdo, entre la casa y el garaje tienes un pasillo el cual conecta con la parte de atrás. El garaje tiene espacio para dos coches. –Sigo a las dos mujeres a atrás y observo la reacción de Mac, la cual está hipnotizada-. El jardín trasero tiene una piscina, la cual está vallada y cuenta con una puerta de acceso. En el otro lado hay tres columpios, para los niños. –Sonríe-. También tiene una pequeña parte enlosada, la cual puede servir como terraza. ¿Entramos?  
M: Claro.  
N: El porche trasero está conectado con la entrada de la casa, la cual es bastante amplia. A la izquierda está la cocina totalmente amueblada. El comedor, y el baño de la planta baja también están a la izquierda. A la derecha están las escaleras y el salón.

Mac continúa completamente embrujada, observando todas las habitaciones que Nancy le va enseñando. De vez en cuando hace algún comentario, pero poco. Mayoritariamente está escuchando la explicación que le da Nancy. Sin casi darnos cuenta, subimos a la planta de arriba, y empieza de nuevo otra explicación.

M: ¡El pasillo es enorme!  
N: Si. En eso se diferencia de muchas otras casas. –Sonríe-. De los tres baños que hay aquí arriba, este es el único en el que se puede acceder desde el pasillo. También tiene otra puerta, comunicada con una de las habitaciones. Esta, -abre la puerta dejando que Mac entre-, es la habitación principal. Tiene un baño privado, totalmente equipado. Y por último, una tercera habitación, la cual puede servir perfectamente como despacho. También tiene un baño privado. Además, la casa tiene posibilidad de hacer una buhardilla. El antiguo propietario quería hacerla, pero por motivos personales quiere vender la casa. Se le ha quedado demasiado grande. –Sonríe, apenada-. Bueno, os dejo un rato solos, para que habléis. Cualquier cosa, estoy en el porche delantero.

Cuando se va, me acerco a Mac y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella sonríe con mi gesto y cierra los ojos. Después de unos minutos en silencio, comienzo con mi tanda de preguntas.

H: ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
M: ¿No decías que tenía cuatro habitaciones?  
H: Bueno, una de las habitaciones se puede dividir. Además de hacer un poco más pequeño el pasillo.  
M: ¿Obras? ¡Oh, no! ¡Entonces no vendríamos a vivir aquí nunca! –Me responde, sonriendo-.  
H: ¡Eh! Al final acabé con mi apartamento.  
M: ¿Y cuanto duraron las obras? –Se gira, y me besa-. La casa es perfecta, Harm.  
H: Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?  
M: Mucho. Pero me preocupa el precio.  
H: Eso no es problema. Frank nos hará una pequeña rebaja.  
M: ¿Frank? ¿Tu padrastro? –Asiento-. ¿Él es el dueño de la casa?  
H: Si. –Sonrío-. Compró el terreno antes de casarse con mi madre, y pidió que construyeran la casa. Con los años, la ha ido reformando. Piscina, garaje,… la valla. –Vuelvo a sonreír-. Así que, nos la quedamos.  
M: Gracias. –Me contesta, con los ojos acuosos-. Esto es… es increíble. No sé si me merezco todo esto.  
H: Claro que si, Mac. –Me acerco a ella y la beso-. Te quiero, y quiero que tengas lo mejor.  
M: Ya tengo lo mejor. –Sonríe-. Vamos. Tenemos que decirle a Nancy que nos quedamos con la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Nancy nos vio sonrientes, dedujo nuestra respuesta. Alabó la casa y nosotros le dimos las gracias. Quedamos en que nos llamaría cuando tuviera todos los papeles listos, y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Al llegar al apartamento, convencí a Mac y los dos hicimos las maletas. Haríamos una pequeña visita a mi abuela, para así darle la noticia. Durante las cuatro horas que duró el viaje, ninguno dijimos nada. Mac se durmió enseguida y yo no quise despertarla. De eso se encargó el camino de tierra y piedras que conducía a la granja de mi abuela. Cuando estoy aparcando, ella sale al porche delantero y sonríe.

S: ¡Harmon! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Exclama, mientras me abraza-. ¿No me presentas?  
H: Oh, claro. –Sonrío, en disculpa-. Abuela, ella es Sarah Mackenzie. Mac, está es mi abuela.  
S: ¿Tú eres Mac? –La aludida asiente y la abuela sonríe-. ¡Por dios bendito, Harmon! ¡Ya era hora de que me la presentaras!

Las dos mujeres entran mientras que yo vuelvo a por las maletas. Realmente no llevamos mucho, con lo cual todo nos entró en una. Una vez dentro, con el equipaje en la puerta, las veo sentadas en el sofá, hablando tranquilamente. Bien, llegó el momento.

S: Dime, Harm. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Algún caso?  
H: No. –Sonrío-. Tenemos algo que decirte.  
S: Os escucho.  
H: Mac y yo vamos a casarnos.

Suelto, directamente. Conozco lo suficiente a mi abuela como para saber que si le doy vueltas, se enfadará. No dice nada. Solo nos mira de uno a otro, intentando comprobar que hablamos enserio. Después de un largo rato así, sonríe y nos abraza.

S: ¡Felicidades! –Cuando nos suelta, me mira seria-. ¿Lo sabe ya tu madre?  
H: Si, la llamamos por teléfono antes…  
S: ¿Se lo dijiste por teléfono? –Pregunta, atónita-. Noticias como estas se dan en persona. Aunque, supongo que el lunes tendréis que trabajar los dos, ¿no?  
M: Así es. –Argumenta Mac, en mi defensa-. No nos daba tiempo a ir a La Jolla y luego regresar. Por eso tuvimos que llamarla.  
S: Y en venir aquí tardáis menos. –Afirma-. Bueno, me alegro de que hayáis venido hasta aquí. Así puedo conocerte en persona, aunque con lo que m nieto habla de ti, es como si te conociera de toda la vida. –Sonríe-.  
M: ¿Harm habla de mí?  
S: Es el único tema que tiene, cada vez que me llama por teléfono. –Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, aunque siento los ojos curiosos de Mac sobre mí-. La mayor parte son para contarme vuestras peleas en el tribunal y fuera. 'Que Mac es terca', 'que Mac es orgullosa',… Y yo le respondo que eres igual que él. Entonces se enfada, y dice que él no es ni terco ni orgulloso. –Se ríe-. Harm, cariño, tengo zumo natural de melocotón en la nevera. ¿Traes unos vasos?  
H: Como quieras, abuela. –Me levanto y camino hasta la cocina, aunque continúo escuchándolas-.  
S: También me habló del viaje a Rusia. Fue un detalle muy bonito de tu parte el acompañarle, Mac. Harm sabe que tenía que pasar esa página para continuar.  
M: Bueno… él también me ha ayudado a mí, muchas veces.  
S: Eso es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. –Me sonríe, mientras dejo los vasos en la pequeña mesa-. Encontrar a una persona que esté dispuesta a todo por ti, sin pedir nada a cambio. Es algo muy difícil. Pero no es porque el destino no los junte, si no porque aunque vivan uno al lado del otro, no se dan cuenta de ello. El amor, es como la lotería. Están las personas que juegan a él todos los días, y se llevan muchas decepciones. Otras, solo echan el cupón de vez en cuando, sin mucha esperanza. Muy pocas lo echan solamente una vez, y les toca. Pero, la gran mayoría, no rellena el cupón porque no cree que se merezca un verdadero amor, o porque no creen en él. –Suspira-. Es una pena.  
M: Yo he tenido suerte. –Dice, mientras me sonríe-. Me he dado cuenta a tiempo y he podido rellenar el cupón.  
S: No sabes la alegría que me da veros juntos. –Sonríe-. Harm a sufrido mucho, y por lo que él dice, tu también. Realmente os merecéis estar juntos, cariño. –Responde, mirando a Mac-. El pasado se debe de quedar atrás. Ahora lo importante es el presente y el futuro que queráis.

En ese momento, suena el teléfono y la abuela se levanta. Me mira diciendo el nombre de la interlocutora y sé que le va a llevar bastante tiempo. Mientras, decido enseñarle a Mac la planta de arriba. Llegamos a la habitación que siempre ocupo. Tiene una cama de matrimonial, con lo cual no habrá problema de espacio. Después, salimos al porche trasero, donde se puede ver el principio del atardecer.

M: Es una mujer increíble. –Me dice, sentándose en el balancín-.  
H: La abuela es más lista que todos los de la familia. –Sonrío-. Ha pasado muchas cosas, pero según ella, se queda con lo mejor de todas y con lo peor aumenta su experiencia. –Extiendo el brazo y se acurruca a mí lado-.  
M: Así que… le has hablado de mí a tu abuela. ¿Eh?  
H: Si, bueno… cuando estábamos enfadados necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. –Argumento, en mi defensa-. Ella tiene una paciencia infinita y es de las únicas mujeres que me aguantan.  
M: ¿Y quiénes son esas mujeres? –Me pregunta, con una sonrisa-.  
H: Mi abuela, mi madre y tú. –Sentencio-.  
M: Es lógico. Las tres te queremos.  
H: Y yo os quiero a vosotras.


	14. Final

(Dos años después…)

Aquí estoy, en casa de abuela para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mac. A ella le encantó este sitio y desde que fuimos a darle la noticia a la abuela Sarah, es una tradición celebrar su cumpleaños con la que ahora es nuestra familia aquí, en Pennsylvania.

La abuela, sentada al lado de Mac y con Yohanna en su regazo, sonríe alegremente mientras contempla como Frank y mi madre le hace tonterías a la niña, la cual ríe a carcajada limpia. Por mi parte, preparo la cámara de fotos para que, como el año anterior, tengamos un bonito recuerdo de este día.

H: Ya está.  
M: Ven aquí, Harm. –Me sonríe. Ocupo el lado que me deja y todos nos preparamos para la foto-.  
T: ¡Patata!

Cuando la cámara ha terminado, beso suavemente a mi mujer y la deseo, de nuevo, felicidades. Ella ríe alegremente y me devuelve el beso. Después, todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a recoger todo. Nosotros nos quedaremos unos días más, pues tengo una semana de vacaciones y Mac decidió por los dos pasarla al lado de la abuela.

Bomba corre hacia nosotros con un enorme palo y ambos nos apartamos para que no nos dé. Cuando logro quitárselo, lo lanzo lejos provocando que nuestra bóxer corra como una posesa detrás de él.

Al entrar en la casa, encontramos una nota en la nevera, junto con un sobre. En él la abuela nos explica que nos regala a Mac y a mí tres días en un hotel rural cerca de aquí. Nos dice que ellos se quedarán con nuestra hija y la perra. Sonrío a Mac, la cual coge las maletas que estaban al lado de la mesa y empieza a caminar hasta el coche.

M: Vamos, chico del aire. Cómo no vengas me iré yo sola. –Me sonríe-. No te preocupes, Yohanna estará bien con tu madre y tu abuela.  
H: Lo sé, es solo que no me esperaba esto de mi abuela.  
M: Ella es así. –Se encoge de hombros-. Sabe que has tenido mucho trabajo y quiere recompensarnos a los dos. Nos vendrán bien unos días desconectados del mundo.  
H: Se me va hacer extraño estar sin mi niña. –La sonrío-.  
M: La voy a echar mucho de menos. –Se abraza a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho-. Es una pena que no pueda venirse con nosotros.  
H: ¡Mac! –La digo, riendo-. Quiero tenerte para mí solo, aunque sea solo durante tres días.

Definitivamente, esto es la felicidad completa. Tengo una mujer increíble, una hija preciosa, una perra encantadora y una buena casa. Además de la familia y nuestros amigos. La vida es simplemente maravillosa y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá en esta excursión de tres días podamos encargar un nuevo miembro para nuestra familia.

FIN


End file.
